roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/E c h o
So.. A few years ago, in 2015, Me, My dad, and a Friend where at Tractor Supply. My friend saw a small family of cats, which consisted of a Mother, and three kittens. The poor things, they looked so.. Frail. So we decided we would take 'em to the shelter, but.. we could only get one of the kittens. He was grey with different white markings, and was SUPER small. So, we took him home. We kept him in the bathroom, with food, water, and a litterbox which I changed (it fkin stunk). And every damn time I went to the bathroom, the little shit climbed up my pants. Or when I took a shower, he's climb in there and sit on the rim of the bathtub and just stare at me. Since the Bathroom is right next to my room, ALL night I heard "mew, mEW, MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", so he earned the name Echo. Once he got bigger (and I mean WAY bigger, he was HUDGE), we moved him outside. Now, we kept his food and water bowl filled up, but of course, he liked to explore. I told my dad if we got him fixed, he would stick around. He didn't. Thanks, Dad. Anyways, a few months ago, he climbed our big oak tree, and we couldn't get the guy down, then he climbed up and down with no problem after. Andddd, turns out, he was scared of one of our chickens. But.. On December 31st, he was chasing after a tortoiseshell cat, acrossed the road. The other damn cat made it. Echo.. Did not. The neighbor came and asked if we had a grey and white cat, so we said yes. So we went to go get him.. Only to find out, he had been paralyized. So due to it being new years my dad (thanks again, dad :T), we left him there to go to the party (I made him take me to check on him, too). Then when I woke up on 1/1/17, I called my mom and grandma. My grandma picked me and echo up, then my mom, then went to the vet. The vet told us, that in order for him to EVER walk again, he would need surgery. But, he had a 5/10 chance of still not walking. She gave us a choice. "Take him home.. Or Put Him Down." That was one of the hardest fucking choice I've ever had. Since I didn't want my Babyboy to just stay in one spot for the rest of his life, I decided we need to put him down. So we went to a private room, where the vet brought him out in a little blanket. Once we had time with him, the vet gave him what he needed, and he passed away peacefully in my arms. wELL, I guess its true that 'You never really know how much something means to you... until you loose it.' R.I.P, Echo. 2015-2017. Category:Blog posts